Two Seconds
by avra5
Summary: Lily Potter sacrificed her life to Lord Voldemort for her only son, Harry Potter, so he could become “The Boy Who Lived”. This fic contains the last few seconds of her life, showing what thoughts crossed her mind in slow motion. RECENTLY EDITED


Summary: Lily Potter sacrificed her life to Lord Voldemort so that her only son, Harry Potter, could become "The Boy Who Lived". This fic describes the last few seconds of her life; What thoughts crossed her mind as Voldemort murmured the death spell?  
  
From upstairs, I could hear the shouts of pain and suffering coming from below. My husband's screams. I caught a few of the many Latin words shouted back and forth between man and evil.  
  
_"STUPEFY!"  
  
"CRUCIO!"_  
  
And then the last one:  
  
_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_  
  
I saw a flash of green light and heard the shrieks come to an abrupt halt. Footsteps echoed through the hallway. The only other audible noise was the breathing of my beloved baby, Harry. My own breath was caught in my throat.  
  
The footsteps ceased at our door. "Alohamora," I heard an icy voice command. The door swung open, and there stood a black-cloaked figure.  
  
"Where's James?" I screamed. I was facing the one man who had caused the wizarding world to be plunged into the darkest days in history. He had haunted our dreams for too long.  
  
A cold, mirthless laugh escaped from his sinful lips. "You think he could live against me? He fought in vain, for no man can match up to me." He laughed again. "Your husband is dead, like many other naïvely brave men." As he spoke, shivers ran down my spine.  
  
Tears streamed down my face. The man I loved was dead, and I was soon to join him.  
  
"Just don't kill Harry!" I begged him. "Please, just let one soul live!" I knew that it was useless. Why would he make any exception for Harry? He had killed so many other children, despite their mothers pleas. But there was no other way. Harry had to live. "Kill me. Kill me a thousand times. Just don't kill Harry!" I was yelling as loud as I could.  
  
"Eager to die, are we? Very well. Your wish is my command."  
  
My eyes shut and fresh tears made their way down my cheeks. I needed just a moment to think, to clear my mind, to kiss and hug Harry – but his wand was already steadied a centimeter from my forehead. My mind started to swarm with thoughts.  
  
_Mom and Dad, I love you so much. And now you're dead. It's all my fault. Just because I was a witch, I was the cause of your death, and I hate myself for it. You taught me my ABC's, you were with me during my first steps... I wish I could have just a few moments to tell you how much you mean to me. I love you forever._  
  
_Petunia...I know we were never close. Well, I shouldn't say that. We were very close until I was accepted into Hogwarts. You called me a freak and a bad witch. That really hurt. I loved you through all of it, but I wish that I could die on better terms with you. Life is too short. I know you might not love me, but I love you with all my heart, even though it may not have always seemed  
that way. Please take care of Harry for me, will you?_  
  
_Life just wouldn't have been the same without you, Sirius and Remus. The two of you, plus James, made my life a living hell at Hogwarts when I was busy studying. It took me a while, but I realized how great the two of you were. Although I might not want to admit it, you guys are the best and I love you both.  
  
Peter, you are not worth a breath of air. We trusted you. You lied to us. Did you really want to be the one who caused your friends' deaths? Why did you do this to us? I doubt I'd understand, even if I was given the chance to find out--_  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at me. "_Avada_-"  
  
_James. The love of my life. For the first few years of Hogwarts, you were so immature. I thought of you as an ugly baboon. But something happened in seventh year. You grew into a fine man. When you asked me out that year, something was different about you- maybe it was your deeper voice, maybe it was your sincerity- and I had to say yes. You had that look in your gorgeous brown eyes that told me what you really felt. You didn't love me for my looks. You loved me for me. And ever since, I have loved you unconditionally. I love you, I love you, I love you._  
  
"_Ked_-" He had almost completed the death spell. My life was almost over. I cherished my last few moments.  
  
-Flash-  
  
_Harry. Oh, Harry. No words can explain how much I love you. Every time I look at you, I want to hold you until the end of time. I would do anything for you. I would jump off London Bridge--I would die for you. Which is what I'm doing for you right now. You are such a handsome baby- you have my eyes, but other then that, you look exactly like my James. I'm sorry I'm dying, but I am not sorry that it is for your life. I'd do anything for you. Even though I won't be there, I'll be watching over you. I'll make sure that you choose the right girl. I'll make sure that you get good grades on your O.W.L.'s. I am with you, in your soul. Watching you. And I am proud._  
  
"-_avra_!" All of my memories seemed to flicker in front of my eyes bathed in a bright green light. My first day of Hogwarts, my first kiss with James, the first time I held Harry- everything. Lord Voldemort had finished the spell, and as quick as these memories had flashed in front of me, they came to a sudden halt.  
  
I was facing a long hallway, shining so brightly I had to squint. There was a fuzzy silhouette at the end--I took a few steps, and the familiar figure came into focus. James. My James. Waiting for me.  
  
A/N: A very big thank you to my betas, Lizzy and Rachel, for their editing, suggestions, and positive reinforcement!!


End file.
